Atramentous Detritus Session 12
The twelfth session of Atramentous Detritus Preceded by Atramentous Detritus Session 11 The Crimson Sashes debate returning to the surface and decide to call Balaren through their sending stone to see how the city is faring. He tells them that the bodies outside the city have not yet attacked, and that he can provide the party with potions to heal them. The sashes return to the Deathless Palace and retrieve the potions from the tiefling who also mentions that Malachi d'Medani has been spotted at Fellwroth Ruin. As the adventurers arrive at the old, decrepit mansion a nearby servant tells them that the locals place bets on when the building will finally come crashing down. Darrak and Claudiu both give him gold and bet that today will be the day when it is destroyed. Inside, the party discovers the ruin extremely barren. The only things of note are an old, out-of-place couch and a chandelier, however, upon closer inspection they find that the couch has a spring-loaded mechanism under its cushions, and that the chain holding the chandelier is wrapped around a spool hidden in the ceiling. As Darrak steps onto the couch the spring launches him up at the chandelier, he grabs hold of it and his additional weight unwraps the chain from the spool. As he is lowered back to the ground the chain pulls taught and a secret panel opens in the wall, leading to an underground lair. The adventurers descend the steps and in the basement they find Malachi d'Medani, Mistress Ferranifer, and a group of undead. The heroes surprise them, but due to their fatigue, the battle is long and arduous. However, the heroes prevail and as they slay the undead menace the foundation begins to crumble and the party escapes the ruin just as it comes tumbling to the ground. The group returns to the Deathless Palace for a much needed rest and, upon their waking, are shocked that Prince Rolan has returned, and he informs them of a way to protect Gloomwrought from the Atramentous Detritus. The prince says that the lanterns hanging from the city walls can be released to create a magical, protective barrier that will destroy the hordes of dead that are besieging the city. Together with the prince, the party is able to release most of the lanterns, but they run into trouble when they reach the final three. The wall by those lanterns is broken into pieces by the Stormy Sea, and some of the undead have managed to climb atop the wall. The sashes beat back the invaders and Istoniel is able to cast down the lanterns to decimate most of the army of undead. Followed by Atramentous Detritus Session 13 Recording *Part 1-After returning to the surface, the Sashes call Balaren to ask about the state of the city. For their next move, they investigate Fellwroth Ruin... *Part 2-After finding a secret passage into the bowels of Fellwroth Ruin, they engage Malachi, Mistress Ferranifer, and their undead minions in a final showdown. *Part 3-Malachi and Mistress Ferranifer are taken down, and so is Fellwroth Ruin, netting the adventurers some sweet gold. Waking from their extended rest, the party is surprised to find Prince Rolan... *Part 4-The sashes fight frantically to activate the defense system of Gloomwrought to fend off the hordes of undead.